xarxes_clusterfandomcom-20200216-history
Consortium Police
The Consortium Police is the Law Enforcement sect of the Conjugal Consortium, enforcing the laws, dictated by the Legislation Codex. Contrary to the usual nature of policing services, the Consortium police works very closely with the military, engaging on more campaigns and battles than the Paladins do. The Police has a far larger number of active personnel than the Military as the maintenance of the law within the Consortium is of a higher concern to them because the amount of enemies they are likely to face is miniscule compared to their own population.The organizations and branches within the police that are militarised and often work directly with the military as well as individually are called Gendarmerie. The Consortium police keeps their own reserves and can even complete military campaigns entirely by themselves, having their own fleet, armoury and paramilitary. The following is the rank structure and organization of the Consortium Police. The Consortium Police has received some additions in the form of an alliance made with the Devlin species, a race of tall humanoids who have a stern, iron-hearted personality who have a similar anatomy to orks, including an underbite of teeth and soot coloured skin. They have further received a wave of new recruits with the Consortium's alliance with the Asterionite Tsardom, seeing a large influx of far more bulky and physically able recruits. Organizational Structure Divisions Gendarmerie This Command of the Consortium Police is usually comprised of special law enforcement units of the police. These units very commonly work alongside the Army, Navy or Border control. These Gendarmerie Precincts use the same rank structure as the regular police and usually don't form an organized group larger than a traditional police precinct. The most notable Gendarmerie Precinct being the Counter Corruption Agency(CCA) lead by the Chief of Police herself, Anya Sidewinder and comprised of a small, elite counter-terrorist and hostage rescue group that have haid many notable conflicts with the Black Doom terrorist organization, having been personally responsible with the killing or capture of their top executives. Counter Corruption Agency The Counter Corruption Agency, of the CCA is the most elite weaponized police formation in the entire Consortium. They are composed of only the most elite and well-trained soldiers picked from rigorous selection ceremonies held twice a year. It is lead by the Hand of Justice and the Chief of Police herself, Anya Sidewinder. Their speciality is counter terrorism, hostage rescue and intelligence gathering. They hold a personal grudge with the Black Doom being single handedly responsible for the assassination of the highest amount of executives. Judiciaries The Judiciary Divisions of the Consortium police primarily serve as judges of the crimes of those who the police captures, serving a very minimal battlefield role and are the opposite end of the scale as far as battlefield involvement, the Gendarmerie being at the other end of that scale.The Judiciaries are once again formed into the same organization as the rest of the police, often being no larger in collective than a Precinct. Homeworld Security A branch of the Consortium Police which is responsible for the specific law enforcement of the homeworld of a race in the consortium, outfitted with veterans of the police and the most intelligent and experienced of lawmakers in the Collective police, including a headquarters building, a prison and a courtroom.There is one branch of the Homeworld Security for each central, origin world of the Consortium’s many alien alliances. Having one dedicated to the Sline, Viqor, Nihler, Humanity, Adal Yardai, Strigol and Asterionites. Equipment The Equipment utilised by the Consortium Police varies between the different kinds of officers and what problems they are trained to deal with. The following is the standard equipment of any Consortium police officer, the items labeled optional are for different specialties or rank. Police Marionettes Marionette's are the standard robotic combat droids of the Consortium, in this case, the Consortium police have a variety of different Marionette's at their disposal, some are far rarer and more heavy duty than others. Known Police Officers